true love!
by greatness41
Summary: this is a short fan fic about what i think should have happened when kira kidnapped cagalli from her wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic ever I just love them so much that I had to make one about athrun and cagalli. This is a story about what would have happened if kira would have taken cagalli to athrun after kidnapping her from her wedding with yuna. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter one: reunited**_

_cagalli wanted her brother to let her go she needed to go back she had to, but she knew he wouldn't he was helping her and she felt safe with him safer then she had just a few hours ago._

"_kira", Cagalli was now more interested then angry with him. "where are you taking me? Cagalli said, with a look of confusion and guilt on her face._

_Kira smiled at his sister, "if I tell you you'll just try to stop me"._

_Cagalli didn't know if it was because she was so tired or because she was so happy to see kira but she didn't argue with him. Instead she did the one thing she should have done the moment she saw him. "thank you kira". Cagalli held onto her brother the tears she had been holding back now ran slowly down her face._

_Kira smiled faded and instead he seemed more serious then ever, "i couldn't let you hurt yourself...he paused for a moment knowing his next words would upset her but not caring, "i know you still love him"._

_Cagalli eyes widened but she didn't responde, not because she couldn't but because she didn't want to. She didn't want to talk about what she was about to do and how wrong it felt and she didn't want to talk about him._

_Everything felt still, no one spoke which gave cagalli to much time to think. "i was about to marry yuna knowing how much i-. she cut herself off she wouldnt admit it, not if it ment being hurt again. Kira and the freedom both felt comfortable, more at home then she felt in orb for the last few months. A smile spread across her face and before she knew it she was asleep._

_Once the freedom stop moving Kira choose to carry cagalli instead of wake her up, he looked down at his sister with his soft caring purple eyes. She had been through so much yet she still looked so peaceful as she slept. "don't worry cagalli I know what your dreaming of"._

_Cagalli woke up in a bed in a room she had never seen before,"kira, are you in here". Kira didn't responde instead a pink haired girl appeared in the room smiling from ear to ear. "cagalli your finally woke!, lacus excitement was hard to hide._

_Cagalli smiled at her friend, "hello lacus, can you tell me what the hell is going on"._

_Lacus laughed, "i promised kira that I would keep his surprise a surprise._

_Cagalli got out of bed " where the hell are we lacus and where is kira?. Her question was answered when she heard her brother's voice "looking for me?. He wasn't alone who could be with him. Cagalli's eyes shook and she couldn't move or speak, she knew that voice all to well but it couldn't be him. Not after what she was just about to do, not after he left her._

_Kira walked in the room with his sister and along side him was a boy with blue hair and emerald eyes that pierced every part of cagalli. She couldn't believe it, it was him after all this time she still felt warm whenever he was near her there was no mistaken him for anyone else. This was in fact Atrun Zala._

_Now cagalli wanted to kill her brother, why would he do this to her knowing how it would make her feel knowing that she wouldn't be able to take it. "kira what are you doing?, cagalli was angry._

_Kira took Lacus hand, " I think we should leave them alone"._

_Lacus smiled and nodded in agreement, the two left the room without saying another word._

_She now stood in the room with just Athrun something she had done many times before but this wasn't the same, it just couldn't be the same._

_Athrun took a step closer to cagalli his breath taken away by how bright and beautiful her golden eyes were, "cagalli im sorry"._

_Cagalli was pissed, " sorry for what?, leaving and returning to Zaft or finding out that I was about to get married to someone who wasn't you?._

_Athruns eyes stayed calm and he moved close enough to touch her now, "im sorry for both". His eyes turned sad and cagalli couldn't take it._

"_what do you want athrun, did you ask kira to bring me here?. Cagalli didn't want to show emotion didn't want to seem weaker then she already was._

_Athrun grabbed her hands, " I didn't ask kira to come". For the first time in their meeting the two eyes met face to face,"but im glad he did, i've missed you"._

_Cagalli had enough she snatched her hands away. "missed me, MISSED ME! You left me knowing how I felt about you. How I feel about you". Cagalli dropped her head, she refused to let him see her cry. She missed him so much but she couldn't bring herself to say it or at least she wouldn't._

_Athrun picked her head up and wiped her face, " yes I missed you, I thought about you everyday and I wished you were with me everynight. Cagalli I love you"._

_Cagalli felt weaker then ever and she was upset at herself for feeling this way, she always hated how athrun could make her feel but at the same time she loved everymoment of it. " you love me? After all that just happened how can you say that"._

_Athrun sighed, " I know how much you love orb and I understand why you were going to marry him". His stomach turned, "even though I didn't like it, he was willing to do something I should have done...stay with you"._

_Cagalli was shaking badly trying to hold everything in, she didn't know what was safe to say to him anymore "Athrun please, don't do this"._

_Athrun placed his hands on each side of her face and their lips met, it was almost as if nothing changed she was warm and tender just like he remembered. Cagalli closed her eyes, she didn't want this moment to end in case she was going to get hurt again she just want this moment to last forever._

_Cagalli opened her eyes, her face now red and he hands locked with his. "i love you to". She didn't mean to say it but it was true she always loved him and she knew she always would._

_Cagalli held onto him and began crying into his chest. "athrun I don't know what I was thinking and now I let orb down she sobbed I let everyone down"._

_Athrun pulled her away, " well maybe we can handel it together this time cagalli, you don't have to be so strong ill protect you"._

_Cagalli looked into his deep green eyes. "your in zaft and im the leader of orb...how can you help me"_

_athrun smiled, "by putting your happiness first, for once lets think about me and you cagalli I love you and thats all that matters._

_Cagalli sighed, " I wish that were true but..._

_Athrun cut her off with another kiss this time she held on to him, she never wanted to let him go again and she was hoping that he felt the same._

_Athrun pushed cagalli's hair back. "marry me"_

_Cagalli didn't think she heard right, "marry you?._

_Athrun took the ring from around cagalli's neck and placed it back on her finger, "yes marry me?._

_Cagalli hugged him so tight she think she cut off his air, "ofcourse I will" her face was red and wet from all the tears. This couldn't be a dream and if it was she never wanted to wake up. She began her day about to marry a man who she didn't even like and ended it engaged to the love of her life._

_Kira burst in the room. "cagalli I have something to tell you"._

_Cagalli faced her brother, " I have something to tell you to". She smiled from ear to ear. _

_Kira shook his head, "cagalli, yuna is dead!._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: return to orb**_

_cagalli was in shock how could this have happened so quickly. This just made her feel worst, she would have to return home to orb._

_Kira grabbed his sisters hand, " this isn't your fault cagalli, there was nothing you could have done"._

_Cagalli didn't agree, "i could have stayed, im suppose to be a leader im suppose to protect everyone". She threw a punch into the wall, "dammit"._

_Athrun placed his hands over the one she hit the wall with, " I told you ill protect you, you don't have to be strong all the time. Sometimes its ok to be hurt or even a little selfish._

_Cagalli couldn't explain how much he meant to her, or how much it ment to her that he was there with her at last. "athrun...". She laid her head on his chest, "i have to go back"._

_Kira and Athrun exchanged looks of agreement. Kira put his hand on his sister shoulder, "we'll all go back cagalli". He looked at his sister and smiled, "together"._

_Cagalli couldn't help but smile back at her brother, she threw herself into a hug with him. "im suppose to take care of you kira"._

_Kira hugged his sister and laughed, "you do, you take care of everyone you love. Let us return the favor"._

_Cagalli paused and let her brother go. This time she faced Athrun afraid to hear the answer to her next question, "Atrhun...i don't want to leave you but I have to go back". She tried to read his face but couldn't she looked down at the ring on her finger, "what do we do now Athrun?._

_Athrun smiled, "cagalli I want to be wherever you are". He kissed her lips softly, "i love you"._

_Cagalli wanted to act tough, " I guess we should all get going then". Cagalli was ready to fix any damaged she may have caused._

_Lacus stepped back into the room, "im ready when you guys are". She smiled and stepped next to kira._

_Cagalli was more then ready she would be returning home with her family. Everyone she loved was behind her and she couldn't ask for anything more._

_**back to orb**_

_cagalli was happy to finally be back in her office, after all the media she encountered upon her arrival at orb. She sighed, she didn't know what would happen next athrun told her to be a little selfish for him and for herself. Cagalli smiled, all of the trouble she had to soon fix at orb almost made her forget she would be getting married to Athrun!. She lay her head on her desk, no matter what happened now she wouldn't regret it because through all of the pain and confusion she and athrun found they way back to each other and she was a little willing to be selfish about that._

_There was a knock on her office door but she decided to ignore it._

"_cagalli" kira stepped into her office, "is everything ok"._

_Cagalli looked up and smiled "im fine kira"._

_Kira smiled, "when were you going to tell me about you and Athrun"._

_Cagalli blushed "i was just about to and then you got new from orb". She stood up and walked over to kira, "isn't this what you wanted...kira"._

_He stared into his sister golden eyes, she looked happier then she had for awhile more alive " I wanted you to be happy cagalli and I knew Athrun made you happy". He always admired the love and even sometimes hate that cagalli and athrun shared._

_Cagalli face was almost completely red, she buried her face into her brothers chest. He didnt understand how much he had done for her in such a short amount of time. "i love you kira, I couldn't have asked for a better little brother"._

_Kira laughed, "you don't know if your older"._

_Cagalli pulled away and smiled, "isn't it obvious"._

_Before kira could answer cagalli's phone rang and he almost knew what it would be about._

_Cagalli sat on the phone for about ten minutes then stood up, " I have to get ready to adress the press kira"_

_kira knew this ment he had to go so he nodded, " I guess ill have to see you later"._

_Cagalli grabbed her brothers hands feeling kind of embarassed, "actually" she bit her lip a little "i was wondering if you and lacus would come with me"._

_Kira eyes widened,"oh ofcourse". Cagalli never asked much of him and he was slightly amuse she finally decided to. Kira thought for a minute, "what about athrun"?_

_Cagalli blushed harder then before, " I was wondering if you could tell him for me, ill met you there"._

_Kira sighed but didn't argue with her he felt like his sister was up to something but he wasn't sure what though he couldn't wait to find out._

_**arriving at the conference**_

_cagalli stepped out of the limo she was ready to face the media to tell them everything she had felt for so long and to only hope that they understood. She loved the people of orb and she didn't want to cause them anymore pain._

_Everyone shouted questions at cagalli as she approched them, "Why did you leave?, "Where did you go?, "how do you feel about the death of your fiance?. Cagalli swallowed hard prepared to answer whatever was thrown at her._

_After everything died down cagalli finally spoke, " I know that you have many questions and I plan on answering then all". She felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment then the question began and so did her answers. " I had no idea that my brother would come here" she paused and looked beside her throwing a caring look at her brother, " I am however glad that he did, I thought I was doing what was right to protect orb and to do that I was prepared to do anything knowing how much I didn't want to if it ment securing the peace here it was worth it"._

_Someone in the crowd shouted another question, "then why did you go?_

_Cagalli faced the people, "kira did something I was either to weak or to proud to do, he took me where my heart was and for that I thank him". Cagalli felt a hand lock onto hers and the heat in her face rise, she looked into the face she loved all to much "athrun". She smiled into the face of her future husband._

_Athrun kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "its ok your not alone"._

_Cagalli looked back now at all the shocked faces, "sometimes to do what's best for the people you care about, you have to do what's best for yourself". She gripped athruns hand harder._

_Everyone was quite taking everything in for a moment. Cagalli got scared she didn't know what they would say or how they would react to athrun, she knew the people working with her in orb would have a lot to say but what about the people that she would do anything for that she had given everything and would give everything up for...she glanced at athrun and smiled almost everything._

_A few more minutes of whispers sent shivers up cagalli's spine. Athrun had to admit it was starting to kill him to, he feared the worst he didn't want to lose cagalli again but he knew how much orb and it's people ment to her._

_Everyone cheered and cagalli mouth dropped, she wasn't sure what they were cheering for or even if it was for her then her feelings where confirmed. "we love you to ". " we know you care", "we never like yuna anyway". Cagalli almost felt like she was dreaming, they were happy for her._

_Once everyone kira and lacus walked over to cagalli and athrun. "you two stir up a lot of trouble" kira smiled at his bestfriend._

_Athrun laughed, "it's all worth it"._

_Cagalli turned to athrun and kissed him the first thing she had done since she regained feeling in her body. She closed her eyes and felt athruns hands on her lower back._

_Kira snorted, " excuse me, what do we do next"._

_Athrun smiled, "i know"_

_cagalli was confused and seemed to be the only one. Kira nodded and lacus was smiling from ear to ear she felt kind of left out._

_Cagalli looked at athrun confused, "what?._

_Athrun kissed her cheek and laughed, " next we get married"._

_Cagalli's blood rushed faster then it had ever done in her life, it was finally going to happen she would finally be mrs. athrun zala._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: the big day**_

_Cagalli looked into the mirror her face was red and her heart was racing. She smiled because soon she would be getting married to athrun. A week had passed since she returned to orb, everything seemed peaceful and now she could finally be with her prince._

_**flash back** last night_

"_Athrun can you believe it we're getting married tomorrow", cagalli lay next to athrun smiling. It felt as if they were never apart with athrun she felt safe._

_Athrun held her close to him, her warm body now almost apart of him. " I'm ready to spend the rest of my life beside you cagalli, I promise ill never leave you again"._

_Cagalli knew she could trust athrun with her life, she had done it many times before. She closed her eyes "Athrun I love you"._

_Athrun pushed back cagalli's golden hair and kissed her, " I love you to...cagalli"_

_**flash back over**_

_cagalli stood up she was wearing a beautiful green dress and her hair was pulled back so that her eyes could be seen._

"_are you ready cagalli" lacus walked in the room behind her._

_Cagalli turned to face lacus, " i've been ready for this for a long time" and she was ever since she met athrun she loved him, even when she was suppose to hate him she cared for him._

_Lacus pulled cagalli into a hug and smiled, " it took you two long enough"_

_Cagalli was shocked she had always enjoyed having lacus as a friend, " lacus...thank you for being here and for everything you do for kira"._

_Lacus giggled, " you don't have to thank me for anything"_

_she felt closer to lacus now and she would welcome the day that she became her sister, knowing that sooner or later kira and laucs would be married as well._

_Lacus walked over to the door, "ill go get kira and then we can start"._

_Cagalli nodded in agreement and lacus walked out of the door._

_It may have been ten or fifteen minutes cagalli didn't count how long it took kira to come but once he walked into the room she couldn't help but smile._

_Kira walked over to his sister and grabbed her hand, " I know im not your dad but..kira blushed..im happy I can do this for you". He held his arm out._

_Cagalli wrapped her arm in his which turned into a hug, " im happy your the one walking me down kira..she looked into the eyes of her twin brother, nothing else would feel right"._

_Kira tried to hide his blush though he was sure it didn't work. " I know I have to give you away to athrun but you know ill always be here for you right cagalli"._

_She held back tears, cagalli couldnt explain how much having kira ment to her. " thank you kira"._

_The two was on the brink of tears. Kira pulled cagalli closer to him, " I think athruns waited long enough"._

_Cagalli felt the heat rise in her face, " I think we both have". They walked out the door knowing in a few minutes cagalli would be mrs. atha-zala and would love everymoment of it._

_Cagalli felt all eyes on her once she stepped out of the room but all she could see was a handsom man waiting for her at the end of the hall. He was wearing an all black tux which cagalli thought made him look very handsome. Once she reached him which seemed to take forever he grabbed her hands. Cagalli was now face to face with Athrun his emerald green eyes staring right through her._

_Athrun wasn't reall worried about anything happening in the world right now he was focused and happy to be where he belonged beside cagalli again. He smiled, she looked amazing in her wedding dress. He couldn't hear anything around him anymore cagalli had captured his attention just as she always had and took his breathe away. Athrun came back to just in time to say "i do"._

_Cagalli's red face waited but a moment to then whisper the same, "i do"._

_Athrun pulled her into a kiss that was to short for him so he embraced her once more. Cagalli felt weak and happy. She closed her eyes enjoying the soft lips of athrun up against hers. She was overwhelmed she couldnt believe it, a single tear fell down her face. They would be together forever at last. They finally broke apart and cagalli looked into the eyes of athrun ready to spend the rest of her life with her one true love!._

_**There will be one more chapter taken place a couple years in the future this was my first every fanfic and I enjoyed writing it because I love ahtrun and cagalli so much and this is what I wish would have happened. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^!**_


End file.
